


it's nice to have a friend

by goldiesox



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldiesox/pseuds/goldiesox
Summary: “Why do you hate him so much?” Finn asks.“I don’t hate him.” Jack rolls his eyes, “It’s a joke. I’m joking. Like Wyatt doesn’t actually wanna kill Andy Bean, right? Why are you coming at me?”“Coming at you?” Finn laughs, “Likecome at me, bro? I’m not coming at you, I just wanna know.”“Well I don’t hate him, so there’s nothing to know.”or:Jack really hates Bill Hader. Finn can't figure out why.





	it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Jack Dylan Grazer’s hatred for Bill Hader that just seems to stem from Bill being mean to Finn about the picture he gave him. No one really talks about it in the fandom but I think it's very funny and sweet.
> 
> Jack talks about it here, and yes: he flipped Bill Hader off at the premiere.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Fx9o3k8VTE8?t=491
> 
> They’re best friends that love each other, that’s the whole premise for this. Because of that this fic can be read anyway you want.
> 
> The rating is for cursing and underage vaping.

The thing is, Jack doesn’t hate Bill right away.

He doesn’t like him much either. He just thinks, 'Now _that_ is a five-head,’ and then, ‘This is the guy Finn has been name dropping for the last 2 years?’ when he sees him at the table read. He’s old and tired looking and just…unimpressive.

But Finn is starry-eyed and nervous the entire time, stumbling over his lines cause he can’t focus with his _idol_ in the room.

That’s why it’s weird when he doesn’t show up for their first day on set with the whole cast.

Their adult counterparts have already been filming for over a week, but the rest of them have been put up at a hotel in Toronto waiting for filming to start.

Today, everyone is in the woods.

They’re supposed to be filming two scenes. One with the adults in the club hideout, and then one with the teens. The adults have been there since morning but the rest of them have just arrived.

“I forgot how short these were,” Jack says, pulling his shorts out of his crotch as he climbs out of the golf cart, “My camel toe is like…huge.”

“I don’t see anything,” Wyatt says, dryly.

“They look fine,” Chosen says, more sincerely.

Sophia and Jaeden arrive in the next cart, Jeremy following in another one with a few crew members.

“Does anyone know where Finn is?” Andy asks. They haven’t even started and there’s already a manic lilt to him. He came to set ready to scream at them.

He texts Finn.

**Where u at we’re all on set**

He sends another, just to scare him a bit.

**Andys already keyed up**

“He’s not answering,” Jack says, “But he’s definitely here. We came in together.”

They drove in from the city around noon and split on set, Finn immediately grabbed by a frazzled hair stylist. Getting Finn’s curls to lie down straight took infinitely longer than slicking Jack’s hair down.

Andy starts cursing under his breath in Spanish. Before he loses it Jack says, “Hey! No need to fear, Jack is here. I’ll go get him.”

He’s been in the midsummer sun for a grand total of twenty minutes and he’s already sick of it. It makes his skin tacky and melts his foundation, a makeup artist rushing over to blot him every few minutes.

“You better come back. _With_ Finn. No funny business,” Andy threatens, as he climbs into the golf cart. It wouldn’t be the first time him and Finn played hooky on set, hiding between the cracks of trailers and watching Youtube videos on those ridiculous fifteen hour days.

Jack gives a mock salute and yells, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Andy! Who do you think I am?” as they pull out.

He texts Finn, even though he hasn’t answered any of the texts he shot off earlier.

**Dude where r u!!!**

Finn doesn't reply.

He thanks the PA for driving him to set before sprinting to Finn’s trailer, zig zagging between the other vehicles for fun. More than a few crew members yell at him but he’s running too fast for any of them to stop him.

“Finn,” he says in a sing-song voice, climbing the steps to his trailer two steps at a time. When no one answers he throws the door open dramatically.

It takes him a second to see Finn, curled up on the too-small pull out sofa with a worn out PUP hoodie thrown over his face. His long legs are curled up under him, so long it should be comical, but instead it just makes him look small.

“Dude, get up, Andy is calling us to set. Didn’t you see the call time?” He shakes what he thinks is Finn’s shoulder, before squatting next to the Finn-shaped lump on the sofa.

“Yeah, I saw the call time,” Finn says, words muffled by the hoodie thrown over his face.

“Oh but you wanted to be a little naughty on our first day back, huh? Make Andy lose his shit before we get any actual work done.”

Finn giggles, even though it’s not funny, like he always does. Jack thinks he could say anything and Finn would laugh.

“_Nooo_,” he sniffles, “I just needed a minute.”

“What was that? Ugh,” Jack wrinkles his nose, “Are you sick? Do you need a TUMS? A TUMS for your tummy?”

He rubs Finn’s stomach, tickling him a bit just to make him laugh, before Finn bats his hand away.

“I don’t think TUMS do what you think they do. If I was sick I’d need Tylenol.”

“Wait, so you’re not sick? But you’re all snotty.” Jack is confused.

He tugs at the hoodie before Finn can stop him, revealing his frizzy hair and red rimmed eyes.

Finn moans and drags his arm over his face, hiding his tear stained face from him.

“_Oh_,” Jack says, “Oh no.” He hates seeing people cry in general, but he really hates seeing Finn cry.

He pulls Finn closer to the edge of the sofa, patting his soft head and reaching around to rub frantic circles into his tummy.

“Nononono don’t cry!? Do you need your meds?” he asks.

“…maybe?” Finn says weakly, but Jack is already standing and reaching for his backpack. He easily finds the familiar orange bottle zipped inside an old pencil case.

“Here,” he hands his own water bottle to Finn, along with the pill bottle.

“Thanks,” Finn says. He sits up on the couch, like a corpse, his head near falling to the side.

Jack quickly sits next to him so he has something to lean on, rubbing his back while he takes his pills.

“What was that all about?”

Finn shrugs, his head down, staring at the floor. Jack combs his hair back so he can see his face.

“Did something stupid,” Finn mumbles, “I mean…I didn’t do it! It wasn’t like it was my idea -“

“Hey, don’t get worked up,” Jack says, stopping him. The last thing Finn needs is another anxiety attack.

They just breathe for a few seconds, Jack forcing himself not to talk a mile a minute so Finn can calm down.

“Bill said he didn’t want my picture,” Finn finally says.

“Your what?” It takes Jack a few moments to remember what he’s even talking about.

The framed headshots of their characters had come in a few days ago, arriving at their hotel rooms wrapped in shiny plastic and instructions from a faceless Warner exec.

He’d given his to PJ without much fanfare. He just said, “Cool,” and shoved it in his book bag. Jack’s sure it’s still sitting there and he doesn't give a shit.

But he knows Finn definitely gives a lot more than a shit about what Bill fucking Hader thinks.

“Dude, are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Finn says, “He said it was creepy and I mean…he’s not wrong-“

“That is so fucking rude, what are you even talking about? What a dick!”

Finn just shrugs, and that probably annoys Jack the most. He wants Finn to agree like he would if it was anybody else but he still looks up to him like a fucking alter boy.

_He doesn’t fucking deserve it_, Jack thinks.

“Come on,” Jack says, wrapping his arm around his waist and shaking him. “Turn that frown upside down, we’re not filming any sad scenes today.”

He digs his thumb into Finn’s cheek, raising his lips into a lopsided mock smile, before Finn laughs and butts his hand away.

It’s better but his eyes are still red.

“Oh my god, you’re gonna give hair and makeup a heart-attack when they see you,” Jack says, standing up and pulling Finn to his feet as he goes.

He’s so lanky he falls against Jack, nearly knocking them both over.

“I must look like garbage. I feel like garbage,” Finn rubs at his eyes and makes it worse.

“Not gar-_bage_. You do look a little stoned, though,” Jack admits, before leaning up and combing his hair through Finn’s curls. Finn hates when he does it because it makes the frizz worse, but it’s already a lost cause.

“A stoned little birdy with a bird’s nest on his head,” Jack says in a sing-song voice, booping Finn’s nose and then his curly head.

“Dude, don’t call me a bird,” Finn says. Jack knows he hates it because of one too many comments about his nose and his cheekbones, but he means it in the best way possible.

“Come on,” Jack says. He grabs his hand and holds it until they roll back onto set, only letting go to wave at Andy.

He gets a series of Spanish curses for all his effort.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Wyatt asks, when they’re elbow to elbow at lunch.

The whole cast and crew are eating lunch outside, sharing picnic tables and huddled under dusty umbrellas. There aren’t enough tables so a few people are missing. Most noticeably, Finn, whose back at holding. Jack heard him tell Andy he was dealing with heat exhaustion, but he knows the truth. He’s still too embarrassed to be around Bill unless he absolutely has to.

He’s sitting a few tables away from Jack now, making Jessica and Isaiah laugh with another stupid impression.

_Can he come up with something else? Can he come up with something else!?_

It’s annoying, seeing him here and knowing Finn is hiding from him.

He should be here. Fuck this dude.

“I’m trying to kill him with my mind,” Jack says, his eyes fixed on that gigantic fucking forehead.

Wyatt doesn’t laugh because he’s one of the few people that can differentiate between Jack talking shit and Jack being serious.

“How is that working out for you?”

“Uh not that great, because you keep distracting me,” Jack says, “Knock it off.”

“You’re always distracted,” Wyatt says dryly, “This is actually weirder. You being focused on something.”

“And what about it?”

Wyatt shrugs, taking a neat bite of pasta as he stares at Jack knowingly.

“Why do you want to kill him? I could help.”

“Wyatt, you don’t have the range. I mean you have the stoicism of a would-be killer but do you have the stomach?”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Wyatt says.

“He was mean to Finn, okay?” Jack says, finally looking away from Bill Hader’s huge head to look at Wyatt.

“_Mean_?” Wyatt mocks, starting to smile. “Jack, he’s like…an old man.”

“Yeah, and he’s bullying a kid that looks up to him, what the hell is that? He should be more worried about his pension, cause he’s gonna be dead soon.”

“You gonna off him, Professor X?”

“Hopefully,” Jack says, turning his eyes back to his target.

“Good luck with that,” Wyatt says.

* * *

At the end of the day, Andy wants them to take a photo together. And by together, he means the adult cast and the teenage cast next to their corresponding counterpart.

They’re shoved together, clustered on a set of rickety chairs that can’t possibly hold them all for more than a few minutes. PJ is on Jack’s right but he’s talking to Andy Bean about another one of his conspiracy theories. It all goes in one ear and out the other.

He’s more focused on Finn whose looking around nervously, even though there’s a space right next to Bill.

“Hey, hey, sit next to me,” Jack says, tugging on Finn’s hand. There’s barely any room for him to squish in there so he pats his lap.

“There’s no room,” Finn says, “And Andy wants us next to our adult.”

“Well, there’s no room over there either, so Andy can eat it,” Jack says.

Finn ends up sitting on his lap, relaxed and grinning at the camera. The anxiety from earlier, all gone.

“There was no room!” Jack lies when Andy yells at him for ruining the picture.

The group falls apart after that.

Isaiah’s chair collapses, sending Andy, PJ, and Bill into hysterics. The other Andy yells at all of them to shut the fuck up and tries to fix it, but then Jay’s chair collapses too and it’s all over.

“Oh my god,” Finn laughs, “We should get up, I don’t wanna be next.”

Jack bobs him on his knee like a kid to make a point.

“Finn, you’re like 10 pounds. The two of us on this chair is like…the weight of one of them.”

“I’m 120 pounds, actually,” Finn says, but he doesn’t move.

* * *

Jack doesn’t know how or why, but Finn stops being anxious around Bill.

Instead he starts performing for him like a complete clown, cracking unfunny jokes to make Bill laugh like he isn’t a professional comedian that worked on SNL.

It’s so embarrassing, every time Jack sees Finn trying to tell Bill a bad joke he links their arms together and drags him off.

“Andy is calling us,” he lies, or, “Gotta get this one to wardrobe.”

He’s just saving Finn from himself.

But then Bill actually starts _laughing_ at what Finn says. Jack decides that’s infinitely worse. Because now that Finn knows Bill doesn’t hate him - he won’t leave him alone.

They’re always together. One day, Finn asks Bill about what it was like to direct Barry, like he’s an interviewer and they’re not cramped in a car with five other people on their way to set. On another day, they stand by the water cooler for a whole forty-five fucking minutes, Finn hanging on to his every word about SNL or Kristin Wiig or whatever Bill Hader trivia question he’s decided to ask that day.

Today, they’re sitting together at lunch, Wyatt and Andy across from them. They look like they want to kill each other but Bill and Finn don’t. Finn is laughing like he’s dying, and Jack is suddenly incredibly annoyed.

“Jack!” Finn calls out to him, waving, “Sit with us.”

He scoots to the side, so there’s more room on the bench.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” he lies, “Bathroom first!” He mimes pissing until Wyatt screams, “Oh my god, Jack, just go!”

He does not go to the bathroom.

Instead he starts eating his lunch hidden between the costume trailers.

“Dude,” Wyatt says, when he finds him there, legs crossed and paper plate in his lap. He looks annoyed but his voice misses the mark and lands on amused.

“I couldn’t eat my lunch staring at his face, I’d puke. And you know when I puke, I puke.”

“You are so dramatic,” Wyatt says, but he sits next to him on the hot cement and eats his lunch with him anyways.

* * *

Jack still hates him.

He doesn’t care if Finn thinks the sun shines out of Bill’s ass or that the others insist he’s actually a ‘really nice guy’ - he doesn’t.

As far as he’s concerned, Bill is just a dick that made his best friend cry over a stupid fucking picture, so Jack hates him. He hates him like he hates oatmeal and celery and mint Juul pods.

Forever and consistently.

So consistently that when he sees him at the premiere, literal months after they’ve wrapped, he flips him off.

Sophia and Jeremy laugh because they think he’s kidding but Wyatt mouths _stop it_ at him.

His publicist pulls him aside after and tells him to cut it out.

“It’s cute when a kid does it, but you’re not a little kid anymore,” she says, “It looks bad.”

He nods and agrees so he can escape and hide in the bathroom, his old grudge irritating him so much he feels like he’s gonna shake out of skin.

He needs to fucking relax.

That’s where Finn finds him. On the bathroom floor, vaping.

“Dude,” Finn says, scandalized, “At a premiere?”

“What?” Jack says, “I locked the door.”

“No, you really didn’t,” Finn says, sliding down the wall until he’s sitting next to him.

He makes a grabby motion with his hand so Jack passes him his Juul.

Finn makes a funny face as he exhales, smacking his mouth.

“Ugh, what is this?”

“Watermel-_ON_,” Jack says, “It’s delicious, your palette is just unrefined.”

Finn passes it back and wraps his arms in front of his knees, resting his head on them.

“What are we doing in here?” Finn asks, “It smells like piss and shit.”

“You can leave if you want,” Jack says, “I came in here alone.”

It’s a little mean, but a lot meaner than he ever is with Finn. It’s enough to have him tilting his head to look at Jack, cheek resting on his knee.

“Is something bothering you?” Finn asks, cautiously, “You can tell me, you know. It’s me.”

Jack shrugs and doesn’t answer.

“Is it Bill?” Finn asks, pegging him immediately.

“_Ohmygod_ not everything is about your precious Bill, okay!?” Jack says, giving himself away, “Maybe I’m pissed at Jaeden. Maybe I have a cold. I don’t know man, don’t project your Hader obsession on to me.”

“No one could be pissed at Jaeden.” Finn says, “And I don’t have an obsession dude, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Finn bites his lip like he’s holding himself back, but it doesn’t last for long.

“Why do you hate him so much?” Finn asks.

“I don’t hate him,” Jack rolls his eyes. “It’s a joke. I’m joking. Like Wyatt doesn’t actually wanna kill Andy Bean, right? Why are you coming at me?”

“_Coming at you_?” Finn laughs, “Like _come at me, bro_? I’m not coming at you, I just wanna know.”

“Well I don’t hate him, so there’s nothing to know.”

“Uh-huh,” Finn gives him a look, “Jack, come on.”

“He was mean to you!” Jack spits out. He knows he sounds childish and stupid and so fucking young, but it’s the truth. “Okay? That’s why I hate him.”

He angrily sucks on his Juul, his cheeks puffing up until he exhales, a white cloud filling the bathroom. When it dissipates, Finn is staring at him with wide eyes.

“What?!” Finn says, confused, “He was never mean to me.”

“He made you _cry_!” Jack stresses.

Finn blushes, obviously embarrassed at Jack bringing it up.

“He didn’t make me cry, dude, he was just being honest. The whole picture thing was a little creepy.”

“He didn’t have to say it to your face, though,” Jack says. His reasons sound more petulant the more he says them out loud. “Like we all saw the way you were falling all over him on set, following him around like his little alter boy, and he didn’t think it would hurt your feelings? He’s an inconsiderate dick.”

“I was not following him around like an alter boy,” Finn says, knocking his head against his.

“You were.”

Finn doesn’t move his head, resting it against Jack’s while he vapes.

“Okay,” Finn says, “_Maybe_ I was. But that doesn’t mean you have to hate him for me. He’s really nice, honestly.”

Jack turns to look at him, rolling his head against his.

“I don’t hate him for you!” he says, because he didn’t. He never expected Finn to care about his grudge against Bill. He hates him because he’s angry, and he’s still angry.

“It just pissed me off that someone treated you that way, you know?” He grabs at the air, miming what he wants to do to Bill’s throat. “It’s like…you’re one of my best friends, man. I love you. And _I know _he’s like this great fucking comedian or whatever, but I don’t think I’m ever going to like him because I’ve spent the last year and a half thinking about how big his forehead is, and I can’t program my mind to start liking him after that. I just look at him and think, _oh look it’s that five head dick that made my friend cry_. Does that make sense?”

“Kind of,” Finn says, slowly, before he starts to giggle, “That was so savage, what the fuck?”

“It’s not savage, it’s just facts. He looks like a white Megamind,” Jack says, and then they’re both laughing, falling together on the dirty bathroom floor.

“I hate you, how am I supposed to keep a straight face when I see him?”

“You never have a straight face when you see him,” Jack says, “And you love me.”

“_Dude_, gross. He’s like forty,” Finn gags, wrinkling his nose. It makes Jack less angry, like a balm after watching Finn fall all over him for the last year.

“You’re right though,” Finn says, pressing a kiss to the soft top of his head, “I do love you.”

He stands before Jack can react, wiping imaginary dust off his pants.

Jack stares up at him before standing quickly to tug at his arm.

“Finn! That was so cute, what the heck? Come here.”

He tries to kiss him on the cheek but Finn dodges him.

“No, no, no! Get away from me!” Finn yells, running away from him. “I’m wearing makeup, _we’re both wearing makeup_!”

That doesn’t stop Jack from pressing a haphazard kiss to his cheek before they head back out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't hate Bill Hader at all, but Jack probably does.
> 
> If you hated this then don't waste your time writing me a lecture. Comment moderation is on for a reason.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, then please comment or leave a kudos.


End file.
